


Closing Arguments

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnyzilla, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Liam attempts to convince the pack that Theo has given up his evil ways.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Closing Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> I was attacked by a wild plot bunny and it turned into a bunnyzilla that would not be ignored.

"Why is Theo here? Manipulative psychos don't get pizza or sit on my couch." Malia glared at the chimera as she set down the pizza boxes.

Liam clenched his jaw. "Theo put in his ten for the pizza like the rest of us." 

"Fine, he can have pizza, but not the couch. Move!" 

Theo laughed. "I like the chair better anyway." He sat in a big soft recliner a little away from the rest of the pack. 

Mason and Corey sat on the love seat. The sides of their bodies pressed together. Lydia sat on the far end of the couch, opposite of the seat Theo had just left. Stiles perched on the arm next to her.

Liam took a deep breath. He would not lose his temper. Theo's scent filled his nose, but instead of it's normal calming effect it just reminded him how much his boyfriend had changed. Why couldn't anyone else see it? "Theo's a lot different now. You should treat him better. He's a good person."

"Am I, though?" Theo didn't even look up from his phone when he asked.

"Yeah, I want proof," Stiles agreed.

Liam gaped at his boyfriend. "You saved us during the wild hunt!"

"I saved myself. Backing you up, and distracting the riders was the best way to ensure they lost."

"Selfish and evil," Malia said and took a seat on the couch. Theo nodded.

Liam couldn't believe this. Theo was agreeing with Malia that he was evil. "You're my anchor. You stopped me from killing Gabe and Nolan during the war."

"As I remember I offered to help you dispose of Gabe's body and any witnesses. I even started to put a shopping list together."

"That was hyperbole! And at the zoo when I lost it, you took dragged me away while I was unconscious, so I wouldn't lose control and kill Nolan."

"You stopped yourself, Littlewolf, and you were only unconscious because I knocked you out… five times."

"You still pulled me away. If you hadn't I would have lost it and hurt Nolan or been killed by his back up."

"Objection, speculation," Stiles announced.

"Sustained." Lydia shrugged. "Speculation really isn't evidence."

This was unbelievable. Liam steadied himself with a couple of deep breaths. "You saved me at the hospital."

"True," Theo agreed. His casual tone of voice was starting to piss Liam off. "But by that point I was trying to get in your pants. I don't know if you're aware of this, but you have a fantastic ass."

Liam wasn't buying it, not the fantastic ass part. He knew his ass was great, but that wasn't all Theo wanted. "You didn't save my life just to get me in bed with you." 

"I'm not into necrophilia. You lose all appeal for future sex if you're dead."

"You put yourself between me and the guy shooting. You took a bullet for me!"

"I wasn't very good at that. You got shot, too."

Liam smelled his own blood. He didn't even feel his claws digging into his palm. His muscles tightened, demanded to hit something.

"They're just teasing you, Liam." Scott's voice cut through the anger. "We all know Theo is different now. He's Pack. We all know he's Pack. Malia just wanted that side of the couch for us."

"And to tease him. I always want to tease Theo," she added.

Liam looked at his gathered friends. He smelled their chemosignals, amusement, concern, tension. He forced the anger down with a deep breath and laughed. "I hate you all." They laughed with him and the tension evaporated.

Theo grinned at him. "You don't hate me, Littlewolf."

"Especially you." Liam glared, but the effect was minimized by him taking a seat in Theo's lap.

Theo took his hand, used a napkin to clean the blood, and laid a kiss on his now healed palm. "Sorry, if i took the joke too far."

He relaxed against Theo's chest. "It's okay. I'll just punish you tonight at home." 

"Promise?" Theo asked, hopefully. Liam laughed and they ignored the cries of "ick" "eewww" and "TMI" that came from the rest of their pack.


End file.
